Dak and Brody
Dak and Brody is a YouTube series created by and starring Jonah Marais and Eben Franckewitz. Released in October 2019, it currently has four episodes that are posted over their YouTube channel. It is directed and filmed by Evan Hara. Plot Dak (Jonah Marais) and Brody (Eben Franckewitz) are a musical duo and begin their adventures by opening for the famous international artist, Ed Meeran, on tour. However, Brody betrays Dak by performing onstage without him, causing a rift between them. Brody continues to leave Dak out, not telling where the fan meet and greet is, and they finally mediate by discussing their feelings while showering. The next day on the tour bus, Dak has a bowel problem and, desperate, takes a dump in a nacho chip bag. When Brody wakes up, preparing his daily routine which conveniently is a plate of nacho chips, he discovers Dak's mess and gets annoyed. Afterwards they have an argument about their Instagram account and what to post over their feed, leading to the point where Brody changes the password with Dak unable to log in. Shef Boi D (Daniel Seavey) is the head chef of "London Catering Services" and serves chicken to Dak and Brody. However, Dak is vegan and spits it in his face, hurting Shef Boi D's feelings. It turns out that Brody ordered the chicken on purpose. Later on Dak wants Brody to meet his older sister, Dakota, but the two already met and hooked up at a club. Upon the realization of the fact that they’re siblings, Brody is taken aback. Dak is still oblivious to their relationship. Characters * Jonah Marais as Dak - Before every show he goes in a “Zen” mode which Brody thinks is stupid. He prefers "Dak and Brody" instead of "Brody and Dak" and gets triggered when people get it wrong. He is also vegan. * Eben Franckewitz as Brody - He does not seem to enjoy Dak’s company at times, performing onstage and going to a fan meet and greet without him. * Evan Hara as Inglebird - A character who makes one appearance who nobody seems to know much of. * Corbyn Besson as the Representative at Pacific Records - Not much is known, though he prefers "Dak and Brody" instead of in reverse. * ? as Ed Meeran - an international superstar who has no clue who Dak and Brody are. * Zach Herron as Kliph Dinkleberg - Dak and Brody's personal assistant who does their laundry but doesn't get paid. He is one of their biggest fans and feels "worthy" by working for them. * Daniel Seavey as Shef Boi D - The head chef of "London Catering Services" who makes his first appearance in episode 3, serving chicken. He seems to be quite sensitive, especially when people are critical towards his food. * Katie Goodwin as Dakota - Dak's older sister who studied abroad in London. * Max and Harvey as MAX & HPRVEX - the two water boys with one of them serving sparkling water to Brody, causing him to have a meltdown. Episodes Season 1 * Episode 1: "Our First Show” * Episode 2: "The Oopsie" * Episode 3: "This is Art" * Episode 4: "Holy Cluck" File:Dak and Brody - S1 EP1 File:Dak and Brody - S1 EP2 File:Dak and Brody - S1 EP3 File:Dak and Brody - S1 EP4 Trivia * "Dak and Brody" is a play on the title of the popular Disney show, "Zack and Cody" though instead of being twins/siblings they are a musical duo. * The "rep at Pacific Records” may be a joke of Atlantic Records, the label Why Don't We are a part of, though there is an existing label called Pacific Records. * The character Ed Sheeran alludes to English singer-songwriter Ed Sheeran. * In episode four, Jonah mentions London as a country, which could reference to Jack Avery's similar mistake in an interview. External links * * Category:Television shows